Sun flower shaped pancakes
by katie88chick
Summary: Mathew is a quiet kind of guy and likes his peace and quiet but what happens if a bone chilling Russian noticed you? Well for Mathew, Ivan has decided to 'mysteriously' become his best friend but for what reasons, check it out and r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**I must admit I like Ruscan and Prucan but there is nearly nowhere enough Ruscan for my liking...tell me what you think of it and don't be afraid to review ~(^U^)~**

The Canadian let out a long sigh as he saw his cousin and his two other friends coming towards him. There were only ever three reasons why they bothered him, 'help' with homework, money and being entertainment. Sure his cousin peeved him off but he was family.

Mathew pretended he didn't seem them coming towards and went back to day dreaming about new exotic pancake recipes. Pancakes, maple syrup and Kumajirou or whatever his name was the only few things he could rely on.

"Mathieu, how is my favori cousin been?" Francis exclaims bringing Mathew into a tightening death hug.

"C-cant breath" he manages to whisper shouts out. Francis lets go and beams a creepy smile at him. "What is what you want?"

"Aw petit Mathieu why can't a have reason to check up on my favori cousin been?" Mathew gives him a deadpanned look "What? I just want to catch up with you; come to my place for drinks tonight and I'll drive you there to"

"N-no Francis I-I already have plans" it was somewhat true as he had planned to watch movies and tonight's hockey game with Kuma.

"Couche, couche Mathieu; don't be such a lâche" his tone told him he had no choice but to go.

"Fine" he huffs out as if he had a choice. He notices Francis 'Ohonhonhon' laugh with Gilbert's 'kesesese'. Antonio just smiles oblivious to his friend's creepy behaviour.

Well it looks like Mathew is going in for a world of hut with those morons tonight. Mathew guessed it was for entertainment by the sounds of them not finding anyone to get laid with. The bell rang cutting short of his thoughts of the horrors that most likely awaited him tonight. He loved his cousin but there was so much he could stand of him.

Mathew felt he was pretty invisible to everyone. Even his own brother would forget about him being in the same room and greet again only to forget about him seconds later. There was nothing special about him and he also just seemed to blend in all too easy. He really didn't mind not being noticed and despite it all quite enjoyed the peace of it.  
>***<p>

Finally it was his last class today though he didn't want it to end because when class ended it meant being stuck with Francis and missing his hockey game. Suddenly a dangerous aura and a chilling breathe blowing onto his ear.

"Matvey right?" a thick Russian accent asks.

"Y-yes" he freezes in fear.

"Do you know the answer for question twenty; I can't seem to get past it"

"Ah y-yes I d-do it is 33xᶾ" he manages to whisper out. The teacher sends a warning glare to shut up.

"Spasibo Matvey-"

The teacher quickly interrupts the conversation "Ivan and uh um Mathew detention after school" Mr Edelstein snaps.

Mr Edelstein is infamously known for being a tough ass and his strict nature. He doesn't stand for anyone talking in his class even the mighty fearful Ivan. At least the teacher cares about you education and is somewhat decent.

Mathew felt some relief for detention because that means no Francis but he would stuck with Ivan! He felt the teacher's stare along with Ivan staring as well. Mathew tries to concertante on his school work but fails with the two of staring at him. Oh maple, Francis will be furious with him and so will his parents. Alfred is the trouble maker in the family but now their well-mannered son getting a detention won't go unpunished. Terrible thoughts start to surge about the high possibility of them banning him from pancakes and maple syrup for a month.

He tried to refuse the thoughts of his parents being so cruel to take away those things from him. His parents would surely be upset but not upset enough to take pancakes and maple syrup? Oh how he would have to sneak out to Mickey D's of a morning just to get pancakes that are actually warm. Oh god those processed pancakes would never satisfy him let alone the crappy cheap fake maple syrup. He wouldn't be able to cope at all without his daily pancakes and maple syrup.

A detention slip lands on his desk; on instinct he looks up to meet Mr Edelstein's disapproving look. Soon after the bell rings and the others all race out besides Ivan and Mathew awaiting the teacher's order.

"Go to detention now" the teacher commands with a slight snobbish tone. Mathew nods in reply and grabs his bag with his detention slip in the other hand.

To be completely honest this is the first time Mathew had to ever go to detention. Anxiety and dread starts to feel his body at the possibilities of what could happen in detention. His phone starts to vibrate and whips out it to answer the call.

"Mathieu you haven't forgotten about tonight, right?" Francis threatens.

"N-no it is um ah-h I kinda after school detention" he cringes ready for the blow

"What! Non Mathieu, why my favori cousin? How can this be possible?" he cries dramatically.

"I'll talk to you later" he hangs up on Francis and turns off his phone making sure he can't get him into trouble in detention.

As the view of the detention door comes into view he lets out a defeated sigh. He hesitantly grabs the door knob and twists it open; peering in nervously. The detention teacher opens up his hand waiting for him hand over the detention slip. He quickly shuts the door and hands the slip over.

"Take a seat" he does as ordered.

The room has around thirty desks all in nice neat lines with the back of the class room being heavily populated with the other detention bound students. The most reasonable and safest place for him seemed to be the second row. He takes the desk right next to the window to keep him occupied for the duration of detention.

The detention room's door opens revealing Ivan and hands over the slips as well. Ivan scans the room until his eyes land on Mathew and Ivan gives him a bone chilling childish smile. He heads right over to Mathew and sits right down next to him. The smell of cologne and vodka swirls into Mathew's nose.

_What the maple have I got myself in?_ Mathew questions himself. The whole time in detention Ivan's smile doesn't falter once nor does his stare on Mathew.

**I really would love it if you could review :D**

***Russia comes out of nowhere "why wouldn't they want to review" casually grabs out the metal pipe.  
>"We don't threaten the readers Russia" <strong>

"**I am not threatening I am merely suggesting they should review" a slow scary smile appears on his face**

***smacks my forehead and shakes head at Russia. **

**TRANSLATIONS  
>Petit=small<br>Favori=favourite  
>couche=lie<br>Spasibo=thanks  
>(correct me if wrong) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**It is going to be Ruscan ~(^=^)~ hope you enjoy the second chapter! (also don't forget to review…)**

By the time detention had finished it was already evening and had missed five calls from his brother. This is not how Mathew pictured how he would spend his Friday night.

He didn't really want to explain to his brother why he couldn't answer the phone or reply back to him. He probably couldn't get a ride either knowing Al would be off somewhere with Arthur too busy to come and get him. And wondering the streets would be exhausting since it is no simple easy walk back home and being out energy just to face a scolding at home won't be fun.

It was now or never if he was going to make it back home. Mathew thought about lying to his parents but guilt ate him right out of the thought. How he wished he could stop time and never have to face the consequences of his parents.

A hand abruptly clamps right down on Mathew's shoulder stopping him in his tracks. The grip is painfully purpose in order to make sure he won't run. The person turns him around and Mathew faces a childish evil smiling Ivan. _Oh maple what happens if he blames for getting him into detention? _Mathew frantically thinks.

"Comrade Matvey if you don't have a ride this evening how about I take you home?" it wasn't a question but a command.

"T-thank you b-but I don't want to be a bother" he waves one hand frantically and nervously laughs. He can at least try to get away from the junior but it doesn't seem that will be happening.

"Of course not" with that the Russian grabs his arm and drags him out of the building. He continues dragging him out to the parking lot in front of a motor cycle.

"Matvey where do you live so I can take you home" he demands yet again in a childish manner. Mathew whispers out the address and Ivan smiles at him. "Hop on"

Ivan straddles the bike with grace and care; Mathew reluctantly sits on the bike and awkwardly grabs hold of Ivan's shoulders.

"Wrap your arms around my waist if you don't want to fall Matvey" Mathew quickly wraps his arms around his waist.

As soon as Mathew wraps his arms around his waist they are speeding out of the parking lot. Mathew tightens his grip on Ivan and can the vibrations of laughter coming from Ivan. Of course the Russian was crazy and dangerous but at least he knew what he was doing.

Ivan had fun speeding in front of the cars and earning insults as if they were compliments. Sooner or later he managed to get Mathew to his home after a few (many) wrong turns. At this Mathew believed would have gotten here quicker if he just walked and somehow manage to refuse the Russian.

As they pulled up in the drive way he noticed that there was another car in here besides his parents which sadly happened to be Francis car. Well this meant he didn't get to escape his cousin after all; oh maple Francis and parents' combo with a side dish of Alfred. Well if he didn't think he was screwed well certainly was and not even in the good way.

He got off the motorcycle and to his surprise Ivan got off as well; the surprise must've been obvious because I van simply said "at least let me walk you to the door"

For some reason that scared him even more; maple only knows what that guy had in store in for him. The house was a classical simple two story buildings tall; it almost seemed if it was pulled out of a movie set with how well the garden was kept as well. Though Ivan noticed there was something missing from it that made it seem homely he couldn't place his finger on; the problem was it was too perfect. Mathew opened up the door hesitantly and to be instantly bombarded by his parents and Francis.

"Where have you been Matthew? We were worried sick and Francis said that you somehow got detention; how is that possible?" his mother exclaimed expressing her worries with wide wild hand gestures.

"It was my pridirat'sya; I am sorry to trouble you. Matvey had no one else to drive him home so I did; but I am not very good directions" Ivan seemed to be (if possible) normal. This only added more fear for the Canadian.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't notice you there before; thank you for driving my son home. Come in please at least I can do if offer you a cup of a coffee for your troubles" Mathew thought that maybe if his mother had lost it letting this crazy person in; then again she thought Francis and his friends were very nice people. Francis face constricted into confusion and then morphed into fear of realisation of what his auntie had just said.

"No troubles at all, he is good friend da. Couldn't abandon a friend in need" Mathew felt as if his eyebrows were shot off into space with this amount of confusion and surprise.

"Mattie why didn't you tell me you had such a nice friend!" his mother gave him a disapproving look but suddenly changed to a happy one "Well I insist you come inside now"

_Holy maple, what the hell is going on? _He didn't dare speak his mind because the Russian made his mother forget about the detention but there was a line and Ivan had stepped over it. Ivan has been known to be incredibly deadly and skilled; also has managed to make Gilbert shut up without a complaint. Mathew wasn't going to mess with someone this bad because knowing him so far he wouldn't want any disagreements.

Though what struck the Canadian most was how Ivan said they were friends; they haven't spoken before until today. He wanted to know what the Russian was trying to gain off him because people simply didn't want to be 'best friends for life' with him. Ivan seemed to be a hard character to read and his motives to; because Mathew couldn't come up with the slightest idea what he could gain from him.

"Da I will; thank you for inviting me in" his smile wasn't the same creepy one; it almost seemed that Ivan had completely transformed or replaced by an alien.

Ivan kept on glancing at Mathew and gave him a smile he gave his mother. For some reason that made Mathew's inside felt weird, he took the feeling for fear.

Mathew and Ivan stepped inside. Mathew simply shook off his brown boots and watched Ivan neatly took of his dark tanned leather boots. Ivan simply followed Mathew in silence which seemed to put the Canadian more on edge. They made it into the lounge room with Mathew claiming the love seat then with Ivan sitting right next to him. The TV was already on and on the hockey game. At least one thing that was normal tonight.

"I am sorry I didn't quite catch your name there" Mathew's dad asks.

"I am Ivan, da" he introduced himself with grace. Ivan shook the out extended hand of Mathew dad's hand.  
>"What a nice young respectful man; I am glad my son actually has a friend" he seemed just as ecstatic his wife.<p>

A flash of white fur suddenly appeared in front of Mathew. He looked down to see Kumaj giving him a pleading look for food.

"Fine I'll feed you though didn't I but extra kibble in your bowel this morning?" he gives the human a sideways look.

He gets up and enters the kitchen to find the dog's bowel completely empty. Mathew opens up the fridge and grab holds of some fish. For some reason the dog absolutely loves fish as if he was a polar bear. He chucks the fish into the bowel with ease with years of practice.

"Mathieu explain to moi why you are friends with Ivan!" Francis whisper shouts waving his arms around. It almost sounded as if Francis doubted him so much to make friends on his own until he realised that Francis did doubt him that much.

"L-look-"

"Da we are good friends Francis, don't harass Matvey" Ivan somehow manage to appear out of nowhere.

Francis gives the Russian a sceptical look but decides not to question it with the promise of death glare. Of course it only confused the Canadian even more; to put it simply who wouldn't be confused if one of the scariest people alive (even scarier than Chuck Norris) in your kitchen declaring your friend for the world like some crazy lover.

Instead of asking what the maple was going on he just grabbed out a soda and walked back to the lounge room to watch rest of the hockey match. Mathew started to get really peeved off at what Francis was suggesting; he couldn't possibly have any friends. He also was starting to get annoyed at how Francis was being so god damn snobbish about everything he said. The worst of it he was talking through the god damn hockey game! Something inside Mathew snapped, it was the last straw.

"SHUT UP, Francis shut your trap while I am watching the god forsaken hockey match! Have you ever considered SOME people have better things to do then listening about how you fucked some girl or guy with a slightly off eye lash!" Mathew screamed out sending an incredibly menacing glare.

The French opened his mouth up but no sound came out; he repeated to do the same thing over looking like a gold fish. The Russian looked at Mathew in an approving way and watched the hockey game with him (with Francis still being a fish). Mathew sneaked a glance at Ivan to see an intense face watching the hockey; something about that made the Canadian feel that maybe he wasn't so bad; didn't make him any less scary of course.

**So I hoped you guys liked this chapter, don't worry things will soon start making sense in later chapters. Feel free to review :D **

**France pops out of nowhere "Hmm but everyone wants to know about my private life or at least be in~" sends flirtous wink. **

"**Not everyone does, and please refrain from here" kindly suggests. **

"**Ohonhonhon it sounds like your jealous~ don't worry-" **

**Knocks him out cold whilst borrowing one of Canada's hockey sticks. **

**Translations:  
>pridirat'sya=fault<br>moi=me  
>da=yes<br>(correct me if wrong) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated this in such a long time! Don't worry as your reading this I am writing the next chapter, so pretty please don't kill me? *hides under the bed***_

Mathew had a blast with Ivan especially when they had started betting on who would win the game. It was ridiculous dare bets in the add break on who scored the last goal on the finishing period break. After two rounds, Ivan had his clothes on backwards and Mathew had pen with marker drawings over his face and arms.

Francis had promptly left after ten minutes of regaining his composure from the whole scary Canadian incident. It was after Francis left that Ivan had suggested to make bets and of course how could Mathew refuse when it came to hockey? Sure Ivan was big and scary but Mathew was no coward when it came to such matters as hockey. A lot was riding on who would win the game and they both knew what possible outcomes could happen.

Sadly at the third and final period there was a four goal difference and Mathew knew his team wouldn't win. Ivan had a tell-tale sparkle in his eyes of mischief, which left the Canadian preying to anything silently in his head; from Buddha all the way through to the creator of pancakes. The lounge room atmosphere was tense with excitement and dread. Ivan let out a giggle as the team he was going for got another goal and relaxed comfortably back into the plush chocolate brown couch. There was only ten minutes left and there was no way in hell could Mathew's team could win now. The dirty blonde haired teen's body was stiff and his feet hovered over the blue carpet as almost to take off running.

Twenty seconds were left and despite the obvious defeat the team strove on just by the last second managed to slip in a goal. Both teenage boys jumped off the couch and exclaimed in excitement. The rule with the last period was that the one who's team had won could pick out an incredibly devious dare however if it was the losing team that scored the last goal then the winner would have to help or participate in the dare.

"Well Matvey, looks like I will have to help you after all" Ivan's voice was full of amusement with an odd sort of chuckle at the end, and it wasn't the freaky chuckle either.

"Oh maple it" Mathew let a small sigh of defeat as he realised he would have to do. He hoped that Alfred wouldn't find out who was about to prank him or the help received. Mathew would have to steal his brother's clothes after the big game next week and replace it with a floral mini dress that looked to be out of something from the seventies. He knew if Alfred found out if it was him he would be worse than dead. At least if Mathew was caught, he would go down with Ivan and probably landed in detention again. Mathew glanced at the clock that resided to the left of the TV and realised it was almost twelve; Ivan looked as well.

"I guess I better be getting home" it sounded like it was a chore just to say such a thing.

Mathew wanted to say you could stay until morning however the confidence he had felt had gone again. "Yeah, it's gotten pretty late and thank you for driving me home, I hope you have a safe ride back"

"Da I will Matvey and you're very welcome, next week shall be very interesting" the mischievous sparkle in his violet eyes sparked again.

"If we get caught, you have to take responsibility for Alfred's actions" Mathew couldn't but help smile.

"Da, but for some reason he either gets really scared or nasty and very angry when he sees me. I'll just scare him away to make sure he is nice" the Russian sounded rather childish.

"Don't worry Ivan, I am sure he isn't that bad around you; so where did you get the dress?" there was a sly tone in the pancake lover's voice.

"It was my sister's old dress she out grew, da" Ivan shook his head slightly at Mathew. "I'll see you at school on Monday" it was odd, it was a command yet again but it was softer and less threatening.

"See you later, and have a safe ride home" it was the second goodbye but neither of them seemed to really care. Mathew wondered slightly if this what was being friends with someone, and he couldn't help but hope it was. Ivan gave him a smile and opened the front door, the Russian disappeared into the night leaving behind a rarely happy Mathew.

_**I hope you liked this chapter and I would love it if you guys could review ~(^=^)~**_

_**Why doesn't my Matvey have any friends?!-Russia  
>Look it's all good and-no don't you grab that metal pipe, put it down*slowly backing away<br>kolkolkol it won't hurt for too long~-Russia  
>No don't hurt the writer Ivan and if you do, you can sleep outside in the snow!-Canada<br>Fine* sighs out disappointed **_

_**See you guys soon hopefully! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**An extra big chapter for you guys! ~(^=^)~ don't forget to review! (BEST FANS EVER) **_

Mathew didn't want to get out of the bed, not one bit at all yet there was Francis looming over him. With a sigh of despair the Canadian got out of the warm fluffy blankets that were still beckoning him back. Oh how Mathew wish he could say yes to the duvets and forget about the annoying Frenchman.

"If you don't get out, I will draw on you~" instantly Mathew shot out of the bed and backed away into the corner only clad in his boxers.

"I am awake!" Mathew whispered yelled frantically. "Wait what is you doing in my room?" he was still more than half an asleep.

"Your mère wanted me to take you clothes shopping because your clothes are either falling apart or hobo styled" the arrogance rang loud and clear.

With that the dirty blonde haired teen slumped back onto his bed and pulled the covers right over his head. If that was it, Mathew wasn't going to get out of bed until around noon. Francis could go stuff himself for all he cared; there was no way in hell was he going to go shopping with Francis of all people. They never saw eye to eye on clothing and that was putting it lightly. In a flash again the blankets were gone and replaced with the cold air of the oncoming winter.

"No Francis, l-let sleep for a few more hours" Mathew already felt like becoming an alcoholic just to put up with his 'beloved' cousin.

"Non, petite Mathieu I want details as in hell did this 'friendship' happen and clothes you shell get because your mère asked me and I promised plus I want you to get out more" Francis crossed his arms and gave his favori cousin a hard look.

"F-fine" Mathew didn't enjoy talking about his private life, even to Francis. The Frenchman left the room and Mathew shrugged on his patched up jeans and oversized red hoodie with a maple leaf in the middle. He didn't even bother to find a shirt because he knew none were clean or wearable, perhaps he did actually need some new clothes. Mathew was already in a sullen mood as he trudged down the stairs to see Francis talking to Alfred, he had a bad feeling.

"Dude you got detention?! I am like so proud of you baby bro!" Alfred started jumping up and down with glee.

"S-shut up Al, mum and dad forgot don't get me in trouble!" a fierce whisper yell left his lips.

"That is so wicked Mattie and my lips are sealed" Alfred made the zip motion across his mouth.

Mathew shot Francis a glare at even mentioning something like this to Alfred; it was almost like he wanted to get him into trouble. "Well bon jour Alfred we must be off"

With that said Francis grabbed Mathew and dragged him through the front door, barely letting him put on his shoes. They made it outside to a slightly over casted sky to greet them before they got into Francis's light blue sedan. For the kind of guy that Francis was he actually took great care of his car and treated with the same respect he held for his closest family and friends.

The seats weren't leather but a rather nice soft plush material that Mathew couldn't but help like. There were a faire few good things about Francis and his car was one of them. The car lurched with speed as it hit the road and Francis seemed almost relaxed when he drove and Mathew knew why however for all the wrong reasons.

"Alright my favori cousin I demand you spill the beans" Francis wasn't going to let him get away and that was for sure.

The teen had to muster the strength in order to look in Francis's direction before he actually talked. They sat in a rather patience silence before the Canadian softly spoke "I just got detention with him and he suddenly declared we were friends"

"Okay, that's all I ask for Mathieu and maybe Ivan could be okay, after all its time for you to start living again" a small genuine smile graced Francis's lips and a flutter of something similar to joy spread throughout him; knowing that his beloved cousin was moving on with life.

"Y-you're a moron Francis and-d I wish you could do the same" his voice was shaky however he didn't feel that sensation of burning pain for once.

"I already am, you're still a bit too blind to see" the blonde gave a small shake of his head with the smile still there, "regardless of anything though I am still taking you shopping"

"What, wait Francis I can shop myself perfectly fine!" desperation had sink in as he realised his fate would be forever sealed of doom.

"Please don't even try to pull that kind of crap with me, I know you" the tension had fled and they were back to normal.

"Okay maybe I am a tad bit unsure what is 'fashionable' but you do need give me some credit" Francis gave a snort and Mathew realised a little too late about the attire he was wearing wasn't helping his case in the slightest. "Point taken"

The car stopped and they were parked outside the streets of shops or more commonly known as the flatten mall streets. They both got out and Francis locked the car as they started to head toward the clothing stores. The day still hadn't warmed up not even slightly which had started to get to the pancake lover. Maybe he should have actually worn a shirt underneath the hoodie.

Francis looked at the stores until he decided he actually liked the type of clothing they had inside; with that he promptly dragged Mathew inside. The clothes were stylish and would rather suit his cousin nicely which made him smile with glee because he seriously hated Mathieu's clothes he wore.

"This way Mathieu" Mathew followed after the mad man that had started looking through blue and purple striped shirts that were similar to Francis's own. The blue eyed blonde shook his head in detest and moved onto the band/humour shirts they had. Mathew quickly joined him as he loved these type of shirts the most.

He started flicking through them on the opposite of Francis and saw the perfect shirt, he snatched it off the rack and shoved straight it into Francis's face. A nod of approval was all he needed to jump up and down similar like his brother. The shirt was red and had in write writing 'My pancakes are better than yours, damn right they are'.

Soon they had started finding clothes that suited Mathew and for once Francis wasn't trying to force the usual crappy styled clothing on him. Maybe Francis wasn't still alright as he had said earlier or maybe he was feeling guilty. He felt the need to talk to someone, someone that wouldn't judge harshly.

**I decided I would give out an extra early update and I really do love it if you guys review! Also what's up with Francis and Mathew (to make things clear, no they have not been 'involved' with each other) and did anyone get my reference ;). There will be Russia in the next chapter but I needed to do this for the plot set up, sorry for no Ivan.  
>"Don't forget to review, honhonhon" incredibly scary smile from France<br>"Get out of here! Ivan please get rid of him" *no more France…for now**

**Translations:  
>petite-small<br>non-no  
>mère-mum<br>favori-favourite ~(^=^)~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while however I just hoped that someone would've actually reviewed the last chapter however it seems they were crushed ,(._.),. As promised Russia is here and things will begin to kick off. Don't worry my holidays are coming up soon so I'll be able to updating more! By the way I will have Ivan's point of view! Things will get intense (drama value only *sigh*).**

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur and before he knew what was happening Mathew was walking across the pavement to class. He felt pretty damn cool with his new clothing on, even if he didn't have his old jeans or hoodies he loved. Instead he was wearing an unzipped black jacket revealing the shirt that was destined for him with new pair of jeans that actually fit him.

Sadly for Mathew he had maths straight up which meant Edelstein. Mathew hoped that his teacher had forgotten all about him and he could get off easy with any punishments that could be spun his way. For example the people that got detentions from said teacher were subjected to large doses of homework. However a smile wriggled its way on his mouth as he thought about seeing Ivan.

A large hand gripped the back of his shoulder and was spun around to see none other the infamous Ivan. Instead of the usual cruel smirk that played on the beige haired Russian was a gentle almost shy smile. Mathew returned the smile with ease and Ivan's hand lingered briefly on his shoulder before slipping off.

"Good morning Matvey" soon his child like smile appeared and he came closed off; it almost made Mathew disappointed.

"Morning Ivan how have you been?" Mathew wasn't sure if he could find a friend like Francis had told him to do.

"Good, good today I will try to keep Mr Edelstein from harassing you" a look of resolve harden the Russian's face before relaxing back to the childish guarded look.

"Oh no you don't have to do that" it felt odd smiling but it was nice. However Mathew knew he would soon be forgotten about, it was an easy thing to do.

"I insist especially since we have to have time off on Friday to prank" Mathew just rolled his eyes at him but to be honest he was quite excited by it as well.

They walked to the classroom together in a comfortable silence to their possible doom. He was standing calmly at the front of the room where other students sat in their desks. However as the two entered the room Mr Edelstein shot them a dirty look and Ivan just smiled hauntingly. A shiver went down Mathew's spine at the smile however he knew it wasn't directed at him, right?

**Ivan's P.O.V **

The roar of the engine flooded Ivan's senses of thought and sound, blocking out anything that didn't matter. It didn't matter who he used as long as he could get past this. He knew that his older sister wouldn't approve however Ivan knew they needed the money as much as he didn't want to do it himself either. It wasn't fair on his sister to slave away to look after the three of them and especially when he could do something himself.

With a sharp turn right he found himself on the outskirts of the city with the pub tucked away in the corner crawling with filth. A soft sigh left his mouth and parked the bike with helmet in hand. Pulling his coat sleeve past his hand e pushed open the door to be greeted by a smirking tanned man.

"My, my Ivan I never actually thought you would take the job" Carlos couldn't believe his luck.

***que evil laugh* cliff hanged this part and yes maybe I did it because I am becoming a better writer or maybe I just wanted to get some reviews (still upset but I'll get over it, sigh). So what's the deal with Ivan and just maybe we might find out what he is exactly getting out of this slow building friendship in the next few chapters? **


End file.
